


[ART] Collected Drawings

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: All my Stand Still Stay Silent fanart (so far, with exceptions).
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Hufflepuff Reynir

/> 

Hufflepuff 4th year Reynir from Kiraly’s Stand Still Stay Silent/Harry Potter fusion _[Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702349)_, in normal uniform and after the Yule Ball.


	2. Ushanka Onni

Modern Onni from onnenlintu's [_Under Pressure_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670485).

_He’d had to google what a_ jussipaita _was the first time Tuuri had described “her redneck relatives’ dress sense”, but he could never un-know that bit of Finnish vocabulary now, nor un-see the way Onni continued to pair said jumper style with a jacket and ushanka in mismatching shades of camo print._


	3. Wandering Spirit Tuuri

Wandering spirit Tuuri, inspired by _[Sleep in the Arm of a Lonesome Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469224)_ by minutia-r.


	4. Details & Sketches




End file.
